After 'The End'
by Life Lazy Mi
Summary: Alles, was ihr noch blieben, waren ihre Erinnerungen und das Schweigen. OneShot. Authorizierte Übersetzung  AkashaTheKitty


**After 'The End'**

"Ich will Schluss machen."

Es kam wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel.

Hermines Körper und Verstand schienen zu gefrieren und sie stand wie eine Wachsfigur mitten in der verdammten Winkelgassemit einem höflichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sie nicht loswerden konnte.

"Oh. Verstehe", sagte sie schließlich.

"Ist das alles?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

"Was erwartest du denn?", entgegnete sie reserviert. Zu mehr war sie in ihrem benommenen Zustand einfach nicht in der Lage. "Dass ich zusammenbreche und in Tränen ausbreche?"

"Na ja… ja! Zum Beispiel."

_Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich. Das letzte Mal ist nicht einmal eine Woche her. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht siehst, wie viele Tränen ich vergieße…_

"Nun, das ist sogar für deine Verhältnisse ziemlich sadistisch", antwortete sie leise.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Harre. Sie hatte seine Haare schon immer gemocht. Sie waren so glatt und… glänzend.

"Ich weiß nicht - ich meine… weißt du, für mich ist das hier auch nicht so leicht."

_Warum tust du mir das dann an? Warum wirfst du alles, was wie hatten, weg? Und warum ausgerechnet hier?_

"Ich weiß."

"Es hat sich seit langem nicht mehr richtig angefühlt. Ich will nur… ich will nur, dass es aufhört."

Seine Worte durchstachen ihr Herz. Sie hatte es versucht, sie war aus sich rausgegangen, damit es funktionierte. Und er wollte es einfach nur beenden.

Eher geistesabwesend als wirklich bei sich, war sie froh, dass sie sein Weihnachtsgeschenk noch nicht besorgt hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich auch nicht mehr darum kümmern. Geld gespart und alles. Wie konnte sie jetzt nur über Geld denken? Er machte Schluss mit ihr!

"Ich verstehe", hörte sie sich sagen.

"Ich will, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben", sagte er bisschen zögerlich. "Du bist mir immer noch wichtig."

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie schien nicht aufhören zu können, ihn anzustarren.

"Hermine?", fragte er, sie unsicher anschauend.

Das allein in sich war lustig. Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, dass er je unsicher geworden wäre; nicht einmal, als er sie rumzukriegen versuchte.

Natürlich hatte er es am Ende geschafft, also gab es auch nie etwas, weswegen er unsicher hätte sein müssen. War das nicht irgendwie lustig?

"Nein."

"Was?" Er sah ehrlich überrascht aus, als hätte er tatsächlich erwartet, dass sie seine Frage bejahen würde.

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir Freunde bleiben können."

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse.

"Du bist immer noch mit Weasley befreundet. Oder bist du nur mit Ex-Freunden befreundet, mit denen _du_ Schluss gemacht hast?"

"Du und ich waren _nie_ Freunde. Und werden es auch nie werden."

"War da nie Freundschaft zwischen uns? War ich dir komplett egal? Oder war es nur- ?" Er schien nicht fähig zu sein, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen; nicht fähig, seine hässlichen Gedanken in Wörtern zu packen.

"Wenn du nicht verstehst, warum ich nicht mit dir befreundet sein kann, dann war's das wohl", erwiderte sie, und dann, mit dem Gefühl, das alles, was gesagt werden musste, gesagt worden war, drehte sie sich um und ging weg. Alleine.

oOoOoOo

"Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht freuen würden, die Tickets bekommen zu haben, aber… na ja, ich dachte, dass _ihr_ hingehen wolltet", sagte Ginny.

"Ich- wir gehen nicht hin."

"Oh, und warum nicht?"

Hermine atmete tief ein. Irgendwann musste sie es ihnen schließlich erzählen. Und indem sie es Ginny erzählte, drückte sie sich in Grunde auch davor, Harry und Ron von der Sache zu erzählen. Denn sie hoffte, dass Ginny es ihr ersparen würde.

Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum sie momentan in der Küche von Ginny und Harry saß und die anderen Frau ansah.

"Wir… haben Schluss gemacht."

Ginny starrte sie nur an, um anschließend zu blinzeln. "Warum solltest du Schluss machen, Hermine? Nach alldem, was zwischen euch war?"

"Hab ich auch nicht", murmelte Hermine.

"Du meinst, _er_-" Ginny brach ab und blinzelte weiter. "Ich versteh's nicht."

"Nun, wir hatten in letzter Zeit unsere Krisen…"

"Hermine, der Kerl hat Monate damit verbracht, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."

"Ich weiß." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Er hat sich zwischen dir und Ron gedrängt, hat alles ruiniert, was zwischen euch beiden hätte sein könne."

"Ehrlich gesagt hätte er es nicht geschafft, uns auseinander zu bringen, wenn Ron und ich füreinander bestimmt wären."

"Hmpf. Und dann hat er sich die ganze Mühe gemacht, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass er dich liebt."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen, versuchte diese besonders schmerzhafte Erinnerung auszublenden. Es war schwierig, damit klarzukommen, dass so süße Beharrlichkeit am Ende … überhaupt gar keine Bedeutung hatte.

"Ich weiß."

"Er hat sich sogar gegen seinen Eltern gestellt, sie gezwungen, eure Beziehung entweder zu akzeptieren oder den Kontakt mit ihm zu beenden."

Sie schluckte. Diese Erinnerung war noch schlimmer zu ertragen. "Ich weiß."

Ginny verengte ihre Augen. "Und jetzt, achtzehn Monate später, macht er einfach _Schluss_?"

"Siebzehn." Es war kaum hörbar.

"Bitte?"

"Es waren siebzehn Monate…"

Ginny sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich um den Unterschied scheren.

"Also, was hat dazu geführt?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

Es gab belanglose Streitigkeiten. Es gab Türenzuschlagen. Es gab Nächte, wo sie zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung gegangen war, ihn allein in seinem riesigen Bett schlafen lassen hat.

Aber nach all dem gab es immer Entschuldigungen und Liebe machen.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie, als Ginny sie weiterhin ansah.

Vielleicht war sie es. Sie schluckte, ihr Herz plötzlich ergriffen von einer eisigen Hand, die es zerdrückte.

Vielleicht stimmte irgendwas an ihr nicht.

Vielleicht hatte sie eine starke Defizit, die er einfach nicht mehr tolerieren konnte.

Hätte er ihr es doch gesagt - sie hätte versucht, es auszukurieren. Sie hätte sich geändert. Warum hatte er sie nicht darum gebeten, sich zu verändern?

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Ginny leise. "Weißt du, es ist in Ordnung, verletztet zu sein. Wenn er dich so einfach ohne Grund verlassen hat, war er von Anfang an ein lügender Bastard."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken loszuwerden.

"Jemanden 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen und dann sitzen zu lassen _ist _lügen."

Hermine schaute auf ihre verschränkte Hände runter. Wollte Ginny damit sagen, dass er sie nie wirklich geliebt hatte?

"Manchmal entliebst du dich einfach", brachte sie heraus, ihre für sie außergewöhnliche Stille hassend, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte.

Sie durfte sich nicht öffnen. Sie durfte sich nicht offenbaren. Niemand durfte erfahren, wie sehr es wehtat. Sie würden sie bemitleiden; sie würden die Närrin bemitleiden, die sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte.

Aber wie hätte sie wissen sollen, dass sie ihn tiefer geliebt hatte als er sie. Wie hätte sie wissen sollen, dass seine Worte, seine Blicke, die Art, wie er sie berührte, nach so kurzer Zeit nichts mehr zu bedeuten haben würden?

Wenn sie an erster Stelle überhaupt etwas bedeutet hatten. Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl.

"Quatsch", sagte Ginny, während sie die Arme verschränkte und sich zurücklehnte. "Der Kerl hat sich so benommen, als ob er's auch so meinte. Wieso sollte er dich verlassen, wo ihr noch nicht mal zwei Jahre zusammen wart?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich konnte Hermine es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie stand unmittelbar auf. "Ich muss jetzt gehen."

oOoOoOo

Hermine starrte auf ihren Kamin. Ihre Freunde meinten es gut mit ihr. Das taten sie wirklich.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich mit diesem Flittchen in der Stadt herumtreibt!", hatte Ginny gesagt.

Hermine hätte liebend gern auf diese Information verzichtet. Sie hatte ihn schon vorher mit ihr reden gesehen und war befangen genug gewesen, um ein wenig eifersüchtig zu werden. Sie hatte aber immer gewusst, dass er ihr so etwas nicht antun würde.

Doch jetzt… jetzt wunderte sie sich, ob sie auch Recht gehabt hatte. So wie sie sich auch über alles andere wunderte.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war zehn Uhr. Bevor Draco und sie offiziell zusammen waren, hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ihr zwischen zehn und elf Uhr einen Besuch abzustatten, mit der Begründung, ihm sei langweilig, weil er niemanden hätte um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Seit der Trennung erwischte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie - so dumm wie sie war - auf ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür wartete, wenn die Zeit kam.

Doch bis jetzt gab es nichts als Schweigen.

Vielleicht war er nachts ja nicht einsam. Vielleicht war er bei ihr und sie waren… waren… Oh Gott. Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.

Sie umklammerte ihre Mitte und rollte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

Er hatte das Recht dazu.

Er lebte weiter.

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie es anscheinend nicht konnte.

Sie streckte zögerlich ihre Hand aus, um das Foto, das auf dem Tisch neben ihr lag, zu nehmen.

Sie streichelte sanft die Wange des strahlenden Dracos mit dem Daumen. Auf dem Foto schaute Draco sie mit so viel Bewunderung, so viel Glückseligkeit an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass alles vorbei sein sollte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das nicht mehr ihre Realität war.

Ihre Sicht verschwamm wieder.

Warum kam er nicht? Sie würde ihn zurücknehmen!

Harry hatte ihr vorsichtig vorgeschlagen, sie solle die Sache vielleicht selber in die Hand nehmen. Sie wäre fast in Versuchung gekommen.

Doch sie wusste zwei Sachen. Eins: Draco empfand nur Mitleid und sogar Ekel mit Leuten, die angekrochen kamen, nachdem man sie verlassen hatte. Und zwei: Er liebte sie wirklich nicht mehr.

Dieses Wissen hielt sie aber trotzdem nicht davon ab, wie ein Idiot herumzusitzen. Nichts schien sie vor ihren närrischen Hoffnungen abzuhalten.

Weil es am Ende des Tages egal war, ab es nun seine oder ihre oder ihrer beider Schuld war, die ihre Beziehung zerbrochen hatte.

Sie liebte ihn immer noch.

Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie nie über ihn hinwegkommen würde. Rein intellektuell wusste sie, dass sie würde.

Die Tage würden leichter werden und die Nächte tolerierbarer und eines Tages… könnte es einen Neuen geben.

Doch sie vermutete, dass dieses Teil von ihr ihn immer noch lieben würde.

Und er würde sie nicht zurücklieben.

Alles, was ihr noch blieben, waren ihre Erinnerungen und das Schweigen.

Sie legt das Foto leise zurück an ihren Platz und ging ins Bett.


End file.
